Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to systems for constructing and installing decking, flooring, walls, wall coverings.
Description of the Related Art
Many commercial and residential structures include ceilings, decks, walls, and floors constructed using exposed boards, such as solid wooden and/or composite boards. While these ceilings, decks, walls, and floors may be attractive, they have several drawbacks. For example, the exposed boards can warp, mold, wear out, and/or rot. Unfortunately, it can be difficult and/or expensive to remove, refinish, and/or replace only some of the boards. Further, generally speaking, such boards typically cannot be reused. The life expectancy of the boards can also depend upon their proper installation (e.g., proper spacing of the boards, use of a proper underlayment, etc.). Therefore, a need exists for methods and systems for constructing ceilings, decks, walls, and floors that include exposed boards and overcome these shortcomings. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.